Prophecies Unfold
by Daniel Shaun Mewlintha
Summary: Star's old crush Sola and brother Illusion are released from their protections, and she learns that a huge comet is about to collide with Earth. The Atlantians travel to the past to retrieve their Chaos Gems, transform into Hyper Form, and stop the comet.
1. The Tournament

Nearly three weeks have passed since Eggman's defeat and Star's discovery of her Super Form. Eggman escaped from prison shortly after being captured, but the following day one of his biggest rivals, Pr. Baconwoman, kidnapped him and trapped him in her secret moon base. She strapped him to the wall and then left for a vacation in Jamaica, leaving her robots behind. Eggman, though trapped, reprogrammed her robots to listen to his commands.

Still strapped to the wall, Eggman has been trying to escape in any way possible. Some of the lesser servant robots have been feeding him, but none of them have the tools to un-strap him. So, he has also been ordering them to create a robot that could help him escape. However, soon enough he won't need any help.

"No, put the laser in the front, you idiot robot!" ordered Eggman. "It'll be no good otherwise. And where is that useless heap of junk that was supposed to bring me a sandwich! I'm waiting, Model 8879!"

Eggman was being especially bossy while ordering around the robots. It was the stress—how would you like being strapped to a wall for three weeks with mindless robot drones that couldn't even try to get you out and made horrible tasting food?

A moment later, someone dropped down the crater.

"Who is it?" asked a scared Eggman, as all of his cowardly servant robots wheeled away.

"Show yourself!" he exclaimed.

"No," replied the visitor, now only a few steps away from him, yet still hidden in the shadows. All Eggman could see from his point of view was that the visitor was a hedgehog… but not one he'd met before.

"What do you want? Anything, just tell me!"

"Where is the one known as Star Zenia Mystican?" he boomed.

A cowardly Eggman whispered, "Silver City! All right! She lives in Silver City. Her apartment number is room 419 at the Silver Apartments. She hangs out around a blue hedgehog, a two-tailed fox, and a pink hedgehog. Just please don't kill me!"

"Thank you for the information, Eggman. I am pleased with your cooperation. And for that, I will help you escape," said the mysterious hedgehog. He ran over to Eggman just fast enough so that he couldn't see him. He slashed right through the straps with his hands, hurried back into the shadows, and with a great leap, he jumped out of the crater.

"Where's my sandwich! I can't leave here on an empty stomach. I'm waiting!" Eggman wasn't any better than before. The servant robots sighed and prepared for lift off. Eggman was finally making his escape. After three long weeks, he was ready for world domination yet again.

One week later

Star sat quietly on the side of one of the mountains at the edge of the city limits. A tournament was going on between Sonic and his friends, just for fun, in a valley just in front of her. Despite her hard efforts, Shadow had defeated her. They had allowed her to use all of her magic, except for Super Form. Speaking of which, they were saving Super Forms for the last match, to make it more challenging. Shadow was in the finals—he had earned that title by beating Star. Now Sonic was battling Knuckles…

"Catch me if you can!" said Sonic, running around the field. Knuckles tried to follow him, but he was just too slow. He was tiring himself out!

"I'll _pant _get you _pant_ Sonic!" yelled Knuckles. Although it seemed he was mistaken. A few seconds later, he fell to the ground. Sonic hurried to him with a Spin Dash and attacked him like crazy. Cream, the referee, yelled out from her post.

"Knuckles has been defeated. Sonic is the winner! This means that Shadow and Sonic will be battling in the finals… and since we have them, as we agreed, both will battle in Super Form!" Cream was yelling into her mike now, and Cheese was just as pumped up as the rest of them.

Knuckles got up and with a low humph ran to the bleachers carved out of the side of the mountain. He had to admit he was excited too—this battle would be interesting. Shadow and Sonic now faced each other in the center of the field, with the 7 Chaos Emeralds encircling them. Each had been given 50 Rings at the beginning of the battle, so that it would be fair.

Cream stared intensely and prepared to announce the finals. "Championship Battle, Sonic versus Shadow. Ready… Set… Go!"

Both hedgehogs transformed at the same time. They began battling with all their might.

"No one can defeat the Ultimate Lifeform," screamed Shadow.

"Try me!" said Sonic as he dashed toward Shadow. He used Chaos Control just as Sonic was about to hit him.

"Humph," said Shadow, appearing at the other end of the battlefield. "You're no match for me.

The battle went on for awhile. Everyone was cheering, some for Sonic, some for Shadow. As for Star, she just looked on quietly on the edge of her seat. Suddenly, a series of memories flashed in her head…

"_We couldn't find Illusion. He's vanished."_

"_Hurry! Star don't give up hope!"_

"_I'll never make it!"_

"_Remember me, Star."_

"_This ice… this protection… thank you Sola."_

"_Prophecies shall unfold. There is no stopping it."_

All of her memories… they were from so long ago back in Atlantis. Suddenly, more came.

"_It's a time storm!"_

"_Maybe my powers, and those of the Chaos Emeralds…"_

"_Don't leave me Sola!"_

"_Goodbye, Star. Never forget me…"_

"_No!"_

The memories… of Illusion, and of Sola… where were they coming from?

Shaking her head, she turned her attention to the battlefield.

"Chaos Control!" she heard Shadow say. He had intended to teleport to behind Sonic and blast him with all his might, but Sonic took a step backwards. Shadow teleported right where Sonic was. In the next moment, they were thrown in different directions from the energy formed when their Super Forms merged together.

"_He's trapped in the Chaos Emeralds!"_

"_Some people have the ability to activate certain powers using the Chaos Emeralds, unlocking power from the positive and negative energies of Chaos."_

"_If such energies were to merge together, somehow existing at once, the results could be catastrophic. It has never been tested before."_

Sola… the emeralds… the glowing Chaos Energy…

Suddenly, the merged Super Forms began to take on a new shape. It was fox, with four tails trailing behind him. His fur was like a burning flame, and his golden eyes stared down at her. Star knew who it was… Sola had returned!

"Sola!" she yelled. She jumped toward him.

But just as she was about to reach him, swirling energy engulfed him. She heard a voice just above her say, "Seven emeralds… Super Forms for three anyone?"

She recognized the voice. It was Illusion, her brother. Star looked up at him—he was an orange hedgehog with messy, unkempt quills and piercing green eyes. He gripped a gemstone in his yellow gloves, and his strange, midnight blue sneakers pointed down to the ground.

"Hurry sis! We're running out of time. Get up here!"

She began rising up toward her brother and Sola.

"Telekinesis always comes in handy," said Sola as he brought Star up to them. "So what's the rush for the reunion, Illusion?"

"That," he solemnly replied, pointing up to the sky. A huge comet was hurling toward the Earth, threatening all of its citizens.

As Star and Sola looked at it in fear, Illusion went into greater detail.

"It's the Viginti Comet. It usually only passes Earth every twenty years or so, but this time it's a little early. Someone or something threw it off course. Our Super Forms simply won't be enough to stop it. According to prophecy, we need our Hyper Forms, activated by the Chaos Alexandrites, Rubies and Diamonds. I saved myself many years ago by trapping myself in a Chaos Alexandrite—" he held a small green gem out in front of him.

"And Star has a Chaos Ruby with her. The fire gem Sola gave her. It's a Chaos Ruby."

Star pulled out a small gem from her quills. Just before Sola had become part of the Chaos Emeralds, he had handed it to her…

"We don't have time for flashbacks, Star!" yelled Illusion. She handed it to Sola. Then he pulled out a small gem from his pockets.

"This is a Chaos Diamond, Star. I found it in the ruins of Atlantis, just after I woke up from my slumber in the gem. Here—" he handed it to her.

"Now we all have one of our Chaos Gems—using it we can track the rest. The comet makes impact with Earth in 10 minutes. That won't be enough time. But if we use the Chaos Emeralds--"

Sola used telekinesis to spin them up to the center of them.

"And use Chaos Control to go backwards in time, we will have enough time. We must choose a time just before Star escaped—she was the first of us to do so—so we don't accidentally bump into ourselves. Think about it…"

Sola used his telepathy to make sure they all thought of one moment. "Now!" he yelled.

In unison, they said, "Chaos Control!"

And then they were gone with the Chaos Emeralds.

Cream looked at the battlefield. Both Sonic and Shadow had the wind knocked out of them, so neither could continue to battle. Plus, there was the whole Viginti Comet thing that everybody had just overheard…

"I guess that's a tie. We have to stop that comet if it's the last thing we do!" screamed Cream, flying over to the bleachers.

Everyone stared at her.

"Okay…" she said. "Yeah. I don't know how were gonna pull this one off."

Suddenly, a battleship flew to the valley. A voice boomed out of a speaker.

"Come on, everyone!" said Eggman. "We have to stop that comet. If it destroys the Earth, I'll have no world to take over! Bring Sonic and Shadow. We've got a planet to save, and I've got the tools to hold off the comet for a little." He muttered under his breath, "I've really been softening up lately, haven't I?" as the boarding ramp lowered down and everyone entered the ship.


	2. Beaches and Bracelets

Back with Star in the past…

The Atlantians appeared a little more than a month earlier, six days prior to Star's escape—a day for one of each object— in the ruins of Atlantis. They would definitely have enough time in the past; although altering the future by changing the comet's path right now could be dangerous, according to Illusion. All they could do to try and save Earth was find their gems.

In the center of the three of them were the Chaos Emeralds. Should they send them back? No—for the moment, they could use their powers. And if they were lucky enough, they could return to their own time with them.

"Okay," said Star. "So… we all look for our gems using the one of each that we have. And since we have the Chaos Emeralds, we'll be able to turn into our Super Forms, right? You two have Super Forms too, I hope."

Sola looked at her. "Well, I know I do. Whenever someone went into Super Form, it had this affect on me. Three of my tails disappeared, leaving me with only one. Then, I grew wings—I felt so much more powerful, you know!"

Illusion looked at the two, saying, "I've got a form. Trust me."

Suddenly, the three were blown back. The Chaos Emeralds were now spinning in a circle. The Chaos Gems they held flew into the center of the circle. A voice spoke from within, genderless and bleak.

"The three have arrived, with one for each. Your next destination, is the Atlantian beach."

Star, Sola, and Illusion looked at each other. "Come on!" said Sola as he ran to the beach. The royal siblings followed.

At the Beach

"I can't see anything," moaned Star as the sun beamed down on them from above. They had been searching for any signs of their gems for hours, but so far they couldn't find a thing.

She leaned back on a pile of mossy rocks just by the shore that had once been an extraordinarily beautiful wall running along the edge of the city. Suddenly, she felt a strong magical pulse radiating from the wall.

"Hand me three emeralds," she called to Illusion.

He rushed over and handed her three of the colorful gems. She harnessed the inner chaos energy from within herself and within the emeralds. She stood back and then slowly lifted the rocks from the pile. In a minute, she had uncovered a small, stone trapdoor set into the foundations of the wall. She slowly lifted the trapdoor. Inside was an eerie and damp darkness.

All three climbed in silently. It was cool and refreshing inside of the wall as they walked down a steep, narrow staircase. After only a few steps, Illusion decided to hand Star the other Chaos Emeralds. She gratefully took them and then, concentrating on six of them, made them shine. The light cut through the darkness to reveal smooth stone leading nearly straight down into the darkness.

It seemed like hours later when they reached a small landing at the bottom of the stairs. Not three feet in front of them was a door, blocking their path. Star tried to open it. It wouldn't budge. She set down the Emeralds and tried even harder. Nothing. As Illusion tried to pull it open, Sola took the Emeralds.

"Can't you just teleport tot he other side, Illusion?" asked Star as he fiddled with the old brass handle.

"I've told you before, Star. I can only teleport to places if I have some sort of visual or other sense of it." He added, "Plus, you've got the emeralds."

"I set them down right… there!" she gasped as she stared at the empty ground in next to her. As Star and Illusion began frantically searching for the emeralds, Sola slipped through the other side of the door.

_Yes! _he thought. _I phased through the door!_

The emeralds then began to shine with great radiance. Using his Spectrum Control powers, he focused them all into one bright light. He looked at the door to find a brass key ring with a single key dangling from a hook on the wall. He took it, slid the key into the keyhole, and quietly turned the key. Then, he pulled the door inward quickly, hearing it slam against the wall of the room. As it opened, he completely darkened the emeralds to near nothingness and focused on his invisibility.

"Woah!" called Illusion from the landing. The door had suddenly flung inward while they were still searching for the emeralds. They quietly got up and stepped into the darkness of the room, completely unaware of what lay within. Now that Star no longer had the emeralds, she could only make a small light come from her fingers, which barely shone a foot in front of them.

"There's something in here Star," Illusion noted. "I'm close enough to the emeralds. My senses are enhanced enough to tell…" Illusion looked around cautiously. However, his eyes were still adjusting to the darkness.

Star just stared around. Then she noticed something.

"Where's Sola?" she asked the darkness to her left, where she hoped Illusion was hidden.

"Right here!" called a voice from the darkness ahead of them, making them both jump a foot high. Then, seven gems were hurled at them. Star caught three, while Illusion quickly jumped for the other four. Next Star reactivated her light, which showed Sola standing in a narrow doorway 25 feet ahead of them.

"Sola! Don't scare us like that!" Star yelled as she and Illusion ran to the four-tailed fox.

Sola smiled and said, "Sorry. I couldn't help myself. But at least I got the door open for you. Now, come on and follow me! Let's see what's through here!"

The two hedgehogs ran forward and then slowly followed the fox through the doorway. However, when they got there all they found was a cramped space even narrower than the doorway with low ceilings—so low Illusion had to duck. When Sola stopped at a dead-end, Illusion bumped into Star and hit his head on the wall. Then, he knew exactly what he had to do.

"Okay guys," said Illusion as he pushed himself past Sola. "This is gonna be easy. Stand back, and don't touch the walls."

Illusion gripped the dead-end wall, his four emeralds circling around him. Then, he spun around, pushing against the other walls and the ceiling. He stopped for a moment, facing the dead-end again. Then, he put his hands into fists, formed and X across his chest, uncrossed his arms as they went downward towards the ground, and then finished it off by slamming his hands straight to the side into the walls. However, they didn't hit anything. The walls were now pinned to the ground, while the ceiling had been pushed upward and to the side.

The un-boxing had gone perfectly, leaving a smirking Illusion, an amazed Sola, and a laughing Star standing in a large room with strange writings on the walls. And just past the fallen dead-end wall was a large circle in the center of the room. Within that circle was a pillar, and on that pillar were three bracelets.

They walked up to the bracelets. There were four of them. Star examined a white gold bracelet, while Illusion picked up the platinum one beside it. Sola chose a golden one, which left a strange, greenish-silver one on the pillar. They examined the bracelets closely, finding that each one had seven indentations on them, which looked as if something was meant to go into. Experimentally, they took out their Chaos Gems and tried to place them into the holes, even though they were so large. To their surprise, the gems shrunk down and snapped into place.

Star, who had always had a strange fashion sense, tried putting the odd trinket on her wrist, finding that it was way to big. Just as she was about to slip it off, it squeezed her wrist and then adjusted itself to fit comfortably. After seeing this, Illusion and Sola tried doing the same with their bracelets, having the same brilliant results. These bracelets must be designed to hold their Chaos Gems—but what about the greenish-silver one?

The final bracelet moved to the center of the pillar, and then the Chaos Emeralds flew out of the hands of the hedgehogs and fitted themselves into the depressions. Then, the same voice from before came from all around them—from everywhere, yet nowhere.

"These are the Chaos Bracelets, designed to easily keep track of your Chaos Gems. As you find the others, you should put them onto your bracelet. The unclaimed bracelet is for the Chaos Emeralds, one of the few Chaos Objects that can be used by almost all Chaos Controllers. Since you cannot all wear the bracelet at once, you should entrust it to the leader of your group."

The three Atlantians looked at each other. Their group had no leader yet. Who would claim the Chaos Emeralds?

The spirit chuckled in amusement. "Illusion, I believe you read the prophecies during your stay in the Ancient Realm. You know who will lead Team Atlantis, do you not?"

"Yes," said Illusion, trying to remember his trip to the past. "I believe… I don't remember it all… but our leader is… Star."

Star nearly fell over from the utter shock. "Me?!" she cried. "I'm no leader!"

The voice had left, and Illusion and Sola were waiting for Star to put the Chaos Emeralds' Chaos Bracelet on her other wrist. Reluctantly, she picked it up and put it on her wrist. Then the ground shook, and another door opened in front of them. They walked through, Star in the lead, to find another of each of their gems. They slowly walked up to them—they were on a strange stone table. Then…

"It's a trap," said Illusion. "If we take the gems, it'll set off a booby trap."

"Like in Indiana Jones!" exclaimed Star. "Oh, right," she realized. "I'm the only one who's been in the modern world…"

Smiling at her comment, Sola deduced a plan. "Too much weight would probably set it off, as would too little weight. So, I could use telekinesis to test some rocks against them and quickly replace them."

Before Star or Illusion could agree, three rocks had been placed on the table, and their Chaos Gems were in their hands. Soon they all had completely updated bracelets, with two gems each.

"Good idea Illusion!" said Sola, grinning.

"Huh? What idea?" he asked. "Oh right, telepathy."

Illusion took one of Sola's hands and then Star realized what was going on and grabbed his other hand. She closed her eyes—and when she opened them, they were back outside, under the shade of a palm tree, with sunset fast approaching. When she had some time to herself, she took out her journal, which she had grabbed from next to her on the stand just before leaving. She then began writing in it, finding it strange that she had written on June 09th and then on April 30th, before she'd even escaped.

_Time travel is so confusing, _she began.

The Second Day

Star woke up just as the sun was rising above the horizon, but found that she couldn't fall back asleep. She got up, stretched, and then walked outside the ruined hut she had chosen to sleep in, intending to go wake up the others. But instead, outside, she found a strange site.

Someone was walking toward the beach, his bleak gray cloak trailing behind him. Star ran toward the unfamiliar person, eager to find out who he was and if he knew the locations of any of their Chaos Gems.

"Who are you?" she asked as she caught up to him.

The stranger's face was hidden in the darkness of the cloak's hood. To Star's dismay, he did not respond.

"Where are you going?" she inquired, this time asking him in a louder voice, in case he had bad hearing.

"Nowhere," replied the stranger in a soft yet strong voice. "Leave me alone."

With that, he vanished, and then the next moment Illusion and Sola were walking out of their huts. They walked up to Star, oblivious to the bewildered look on her face.

"C'mon sis," said Illusion. "We have to find the rest of our gems."

Sola walked on ahead with her brother, and then Star quickly followed them. She decided not to mention the gray-cloaked man—they might think she was crazy, and they'd have good reason to.

"Wait," called Star, "Shouldn't we put our bracelets next to each other or something so that the spirits can give us a hint?"

"I forgot about that!" responded Sola.

"That's why you're the leader!" Illusion exclaimed.

They put their bracelets next to each other, and then the spirit spoke.

"Two you have, five to go. Six days earlier, need no. Four of left, you get today. Final one, in darkness lay. From you, get the next four numbered. In the place where you then slumbered."

"Looks like it's time to find ourselves," joked Star.


	3. Dear Diary

The Chaos Rubies

May 1st, 2008

Today the spirits sent me on a quest to find four of the remaining five of my Chaos Rubies. I knew just where to start. Last night, Star told me about her escape, and about the four Flickies she had met shortly after. They would know where to find the Chaos Emeralds here in the past—the remaining four Chaos Rubies are supposed to lay where I slumbered, in the emeralds.

I would have just read Star's mind to find out this information, but I never have been able to penetrate it. It's kind of like in this book one of the Chaos Seviors—Amy Rose—was reading. The telepathic vampire couldn't read this girl's mind, and he had no idea why he couldn't. I'm just as clueless as he was, maybe even more so.

As soon as I had separated from Star and Illusion, I began my search. I searched through Rusty Ruins first, trying to find a Dimension Ring that I could use to teleport to the Flicky Dimension with. Lady Luck seemed to be against me that day, for I could not find a single one. However, what I did find was much more rewarding—one of the Flickies that Star had mentioned, the orange one named Percy.

When I met him, he seemed very enthusiastic, and he was telling me about how the leader of the Flickies had sent him and his friends on a mission to escort the princess when she had escaped. I asked him if he knew where the Chaos Emeralds were, and he said that he could lead me to him—his leader had, apparently, also sent him on a solo mission to bring me to them. He opened up a Dimension Ring, and I stepped in. Right in front of me were the seven Chaos Emeralds, circling a Chaos Flame. I stepped into the circle, hoping that it might reveal to me the location of the Chaos Rubies.

My figure appeared in the flame, with four Chaos Rubies encircling around it. I grabbed them, put them in my golden Chaos Bracelet, and stepped out of the circle. Soon I was back at our makeshift camp. I was the first to return, so I just sat around for awhile. Then, to my surprise, an unfamiliar mind entered the camp. The only thing I could read from their mind was in a foreign language—a very ancient Atlantian one, I guessed.

I turned to see that a man in a gray cloak was standing in the shadows, his face hidden in the darkness of his cloak's hood. I tried to speak with him, but all he said was, "Leave me alone," and then he disappeared. As Star and Illusion returned, I wondered if I had just been hallucinating, although I doubted it. And it wasn't one of Illusion's mirages—there was no trace of any such mirage anywhere in his mind. It must have been a spirit—but for now, I guess it will stay a mystery.

The Chaos Alexandrites

May 1st. 2008

I hurried away from our camp, heading straight for the Old Palace of Atlantis, where I had stowed away in a Chaos Alexandrite. Here, said the spirits, I would find four more of them to be added to my Chaos Bracelet.

I opened the huge, rusted doors of the Palace, and was met with the most horrible smell ever, really. Rust, mold, and moss was everywhere—it even covered the once majestic thrones of the King and Queen. Reverently, I tiptoed through the foyer to a small door which lead to the library. Strangely, the book-filled room was almost completely preserved—although some of my magic may have helped with that. Atop the mantle of the great fireplace with the ever burning Chaos Flame was an emerald green gem, on the edge of turning raspberry red from the strange flame below. It was the very same Chaos Alexandrite as the first one I had placed on my Chaos Bracelet—the one I had sealed myself away in.

I walked up to the fireplace, wondering where the four Chaos Alexandrites might be hidden. I tried using my mirages powers on the shelves and tables, but nothing was revealed. Then I turned again to the fireplace, trying to remember the mechanics of the Eternal Flame of Chaos. Was it a mirage of some sort? There was only one way to find out.

I held out my hand and waved it over the colorful fire, revealing four strange gems that were in the fireplace, behind it. I reached into the fire, feeling no pain or heat coming from the mystic blaze. I used magnetism to pull the Chaos Alexandrites out of the stone and then placed them into my Chaos Bracelet, leaving only one hole left in the platinum accessory. Then I turned to leave the library, but someone was blocking my way.

His cloak of gray seemed to radiate both light and darkness from it, and he himself seemed to be an illusion. I walked up to him and tried to get a better look at his face, but it was always hidden in some way, a different way at each angle. When I opened up my mouth to talk to him, he spoke first.

"Do not bother," he said. "The others will know of me, though they have only seen me. I come to you for a different reason. You have been to the Ancient Realm, correct?"

"Yes," I answered him. "I have."

"Then you must know of the first Princess Star, who was kidnapped by an evil sorceress and trapped in a tower in Diamond Dust?" he asked me.

"I have," was my reply.

"Remember her," was all he said before disappearing into thin air.

I'm unsure what he meant by that, but I tried to shake it off as I returned to camp. Tomorrow, we will find our final Chaos Gems, and then we will stop the Viginti Comet and save the world. All will be well, if we can endure the dark test ahead of us which is keeping us from our final gems.

The Chaos Diamonds

May 1st, 2008

After Illusion and Sola had left, I followed the shoreline to the place where, five days later, I would meet Sonic and Tails. Then, I followed the path back to the strange tower that I had been put into, known as a Preservation Chamber. When I reached the bottom of the steps, I began to wonder where the Chaos Diamonds might be hidden. I hurried up the spiral staircase to the door that lead into the chamber, but found that it was locked. Then, I noticed that the bricks where the staircase would've continued were slightly jutting out—in fact, I believe they are meant to be steps up to the top of the tower.

I used my earth powers to pull them out all the way and then hurried up to the top of the tower. It was completely plain, except for a circle in the center with a seven-pointed star inside of it. I didn't see how I would get my Chaos Diamonds. Then, I noticed that there was a slight whisper in the wind. The spirits were trying to tell me something.

_Chaos Flame_, said they. _Super Form, burning eyes, Chaos Flame._

I held the greenish-silver bracelet out in front of me and focused on the powers of the Chaos Emeralds. I closed my eyes to meditate, and then opened them a second later. My eyes were emblazoned with the Chaos Flame, and my quills stood on end. I floated just above the center of the star and it began to glow with the colors of the emeralds. I rose higher and higher into the sky. I felt as if, I wanted to, I could touch the sun and take its power. Then, the flames engulfed me, and four more Chaos Diamonds appeared on my white-gold Chaos Bracelet. The next moment I was floating back down to earth, and then before I knew it I had landed just outside of camp. I followed Illusion in and discovered that we had all been successful.

I'm one Chaos Diamond away from my next form, and that scares me. I had so much power in Super Form. What if I can't control myself in my Hyper Form? What if I hurt myself? What if I hurt someone else?


	4. AstroAnnihilation

The Third Day

As soon as they had waken up, Team Atlantis (as Star had dubbed them the last night) put their bracelets together to call upon the spirits for one final prophetic poem. Them three's only insight on their final Chaos Gem that they had gotten so far was "Final one, in darkness lay." Hopefully, the spirit would help them once again. If not, they had plenty of time to find it themselves.

"Bright light shining in the gloom. Gems hidden in the Trident Room. Trident Room has gone away. Final gems in darkness lay. Darkness in night sky of June. Viginti Comet coming soon. Trident Room is now in the comet. I hope space travel won't make you vomit."

"We have to teleport to the comet!" exclaimed Illusion and Sola in unison.

Illusion immediately grabbed Sola's hand, preparing for Chaos Control. But Star was a little more attentive.

When the spirit spoke, Star found that it seemed very different from the other one who had spoken to them the other times. She couldn't quite put her finger on it… The man in the gray cloak! It was his voice!

"Wait!" she cried, but it was too late. The cloaked man had taken in her place, disguised as her, and now Sola had teleported away with Illusion. The cloaked man turned to Star, smiled, reverted back to his true form, and then disappeared. Star was left alone on the Atlantian beach.

"Stupid men!" she yelled. "The comet is going to be set off course _by _them! And why in the world would the Trident room be in the Viginti Comet?! I guess I'll have to do this myself."

She quickly ran to the ruins of the Trident Room, which were right next to her Preservation Chamber. She entered it to find that the Trident was gone—but that wasn't the surprising part. For there, standing in the shadows, was her—or someone who looked strikingly like her. The only difference was that she had on the Royal Dress and Tiara, and that she wore the long-lost seven-pointed star pendant around her neck. Star knew who this was.

"You're Princess Star," said Star in awe. "The one whom I was named after! You were kidnapped long ago and taken to Diamond Dust!"

"That is correct," said the hedgehog. "Although technically, I am still trapped. Using my magic, I was able to project myself into the future—to give you this."

The spirit-like woman gave her a large, shining gemstone—the final Chaos Diamond.

"Thank you," said Star as the woman disappeared. She attached it to the white-gold Chaos Bracelet, and then a huge burst of energy exploded within her. She had to stop the comet, and she didn't have time anytime to waste. She could feel the dark magic at work—time was speeding up, and soon enough she would be right back where she started, on June 9th. She hurried out of the Trident Room and Chaos Controlled back to the valley, where Eggman's battleship was just leaving. Then she activated her Hyper Form—it was her only choice.

The Chaos Flame appeared in her eyes, and likewise in each of her outstretched hands. Her quills stood on end as they had in her Super Form, though now the static keeping them up was stronger. Bolts of Chaos Lightning, flashing the colors of her Chaos Gems, shot around her, and the rest of the elements came in just as easily with Chaos Whirlwinds, Chaos Waves, Chaos Rockfalls, and bursts of Chaos Energy, both light and dark, positive and negative. She was ready to stop the Viginti Comet.

She flew up into the sky at light-speed and hit the comet with full force, all of the elements attacking it head on. To the amazement of everyone down below, she drove the comet back into space, and in no time at all it was back on track. Hanging onto the comet for dear life, she found Sola and Illusion, who had Chaos Controlled onto it a month ago. They had been able to survive using one of Illusion's force fields, but just barely. She took them back down to the valley and set them down lightly. Then, she transformed back into regular, old Star Zenia Mystican.

A few minutes later, the presses were swarming the valley, but that was to be expected—for Star, at least. Illusion and Sola just sat there, breathing in fresh for the first time in a month. Star enjoyed the reporters a lot more this time—she was more adapted to such social situations. Soon, Sonic and the gang had returned from Eggman's battleship unharmed, although Eggman had tried to capture them. After the valley was cleared, Star discovered that the Chaos Emeralds had disappeared from her bracelet—it looked like she'd have to find them again on her next adventure.

Star went home to her apartment that night completely content. Sola and Illusion got apartments adjacent to hers, and for a long time everything was quite good. Illusion and Sola adapted to people again, and Star became obsessed with the band This Side Up. To Illusion's dismay, however, her crush on Sola seemed to be weakening—the prophecies told of Queen Star and King Sola, who would rule a rebuilt city called New Atlantis and oversee its people. Then, late one night, Illusion realized the solution. I could tell you what it was—but where's the fun in that?


End file.
